parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Always Be My Baby (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Higher Love. Song: * Always Be My Baby (1996) Song By: * Mariah Carey Transcript: * (Max Was Busy Building his Toy Ship) * Max: You go first, Captain Bob. * (He Puts Bob in the Ship but Bob Won't Fit) * Max: You hafta fit! It's your boat! * Emmy: Ready, Max? We don't wanna miss Valentine's Day. * Max: Just a sec. * (The Ship Breaks) * Emmy: Maybe this'll work. Put him in the middle where it's bigger. * (Max Puts Bob in the Ship and he Fits This Time) * Max: Cool! He fits! * Emmy: Ready for Valentine's Day? * Max: Ready! * ("Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey Plays) * (Scene of Townsville from The Powerpuff Girls: Boogie Nights) * (Dance Scene from Make Mine Music): Do do doop Do do doop do doop da dum. * (Dance Scene from Madagascar: I Like to Move It, Move It): Do do doop dum, Do do doop do doop da dum. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Do do doop, Do do doop do doop da dum. * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado: It's Tough to Be a God): Do do doop dum, Do do doop do doop da dum. * Kodachi Kuno: We were as one babe for a moment in time. * Rei Hino: And it seemed everlasting that you would always be mine. * Olivia Flaversham: Now you wanna be free so I'm letting you fly. * Kim Possible: 'Cause I know in my heart babe our love will never die. * Zoe Drake: You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. * Jasmine: Boy don't you know you can't escape me? Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. * Ariel: And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. * Nani: No way you're never gonna shake me. Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. * (Bongo and Lulubelle Clip) * Nala: I ain't gonna cry, no, and I won't beg you to stay. * Sawyer: If you're determined to leave boy, I will not stand in your way. * Misty: But inevitably, you'll be back again. * Duchess: Because you know in your heart, babe, Our love will never end, no. * Lulu Caty: You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. * Usagi Tsukino: Boy don't you know you can't escape me? Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. * Brittany Miller: And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. * Gadget Hackwrench: No way you're never gonna shake me. Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. * Chorus from Bambi 2: I know that you'll be back, boy. * Becky Lopez: When your days and your nights get a little bit colder. * Sagwa: I know that you'll be right back, baby. * Esmeralda: Oh, baby, believe me it's only a matter of time, time. * Luna: You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. * Eleanor Miller: Boy don't you know you can't escape me? Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. * Chel: And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. * Princess Atta: No way you're never gonna shake me. Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. * Moana: You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely. * Pocahontas: Boy don't you know you can't escape me? Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. * Makoto Kino: And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. * Mrs. Brisby: No way you're never gonna shake me. Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby. * (Clip of Aladdin and Jasmine on a Magic Carpet Ride) * (Song Fades Out) * (Back at Home...) * Emmy: Is Captain Bob ready to sail again? * Max: Yep, with all his sailors. * Emmy: You're gonna need a really big boat for all those toys. * Max: I know. You're sitting on it. All aboard! Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Dragon Sails; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Fields of Screams; @2007 Sunrise) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (@2005 Disney) * Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (Wherefore Art Thou, Pokemon?; @1997 OLM) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Kiwi's Big Adventure; @1989-1990 Disney) * Bambi 2 (@2006 Disney) * George Shrinks (Becky in Wonderland; @2000-2001 PBS) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa's Good Deed; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs